


Counting Breaths

by august_justice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_justice/pseuds/august_justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac can't breathe when Scott's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Breaths

Isaac’s got a trick. He had to think one up, what with Scott McCall declaring him a member of his buddy pack and preceding to hang out with him _all the time_.

Whenever Scott is around and Isaac gets the urge to do something completely stupid—for instance, lean over and kiss Scott on the mouth, just to name one hypothetical urge—Isaac counts to ten before he reacts.

Scott probably notices, what with the significant pauses of silence that Isaac allows himself before he responds to even some of Scott’s most innocent questions. Then again, Scott can be a little oblivious to what’s going on around him, even on the best day. It’s just another one of the many things Isaac lo—likes about him, that innocent naiveté that causes Scott to just throw himself into things without always thinking through the repercussions.

Because Scott is—Scott is fun to be around. He’s light and easygoing, and when he feels happy, or sad, or angry, or anything, he lets you know, totally at ease with showing his emotions no matter the situation. Scott has the freedom of being completely himself, all the time, and that’s a leisure Isaac hasn’t always been afforded in his lifetime. But, he’s learning. He’s learning from Scott.

The afternoon is cool, and Team Scott has taken it upon themselves to make annoying Derek their pastime for the afternoon. Namely, by flicking the popcorn Stiles had popped for their weekly Saturday recreation of vegging out on the couch with a stack of videogames and movies at the back of Derek’s head. They had been, at least, and giggling to themselves as they did so, until the Alpha had finally given a roar, pounced over his chair, and went chasing after them.

Isaac knows that most of Derek’s anger is put upon, and he really is just playing along—which, is a new thing as of late, and a side of Derek Isaac is eternally grateful they’ve discovered—but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t going to run like hell to get out of the warpath.

He and Scott go sprinting into the cover of the woods, unfortunately leaving Stiles’ human legs in their wake.

Isaac is secretly pretty sure Derek likes Stiles best, so he doesn’t feel all _that_ guilty about abandoning the human and letting him handle the annoyed Alpha.

Once they are out of sight of the Hale house, Scott finally pauses beside a tree, doubled over laughing at Derek’s raged expression, and Isaac can’t suppress the urge that finding the other wolf totally unguarded bubbles up in him. He pounces, sending the pair cascading into the burnt orange leaves carpeting the ground beneath the tree.

Scott yelps in surprise before retaliating, maneuvering his body so that the pair goes rolling into the woods, literally mimicking the image of sparring puppies that Stiles so often likens them to.

They finally stop, Isaac crowing in triumph and declaring himself the official winner when he finds that he has somehow managed to come out on top.

Isaac pauses and grins down at where Scott is pinned to the ground between his legs. Scott laughs, bright and open, and the sun shines down between the tree tops to light up his face. He smiles that joyful smile at Isaac, the one that makes Isaac’s heart stutter unaccountably to a stop, and Isaac’s goading catches in his throat.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Missi—_

Scott leans up and kisses Isaac once, chaste and closed mouth. It can’t last more than a second, though Isaac’s brain has effectively shut off, so he can’t exactly document the time.

Scott pulls back, and he’s still smiling that fucking adorable smile at Isaac, though it’s taken a slightly shyer twist. 

“What about Allison?” Isaac asks, the first thing that comes to his mind.

He curses his own thought process. He really wishes he had said _anything_ besides that.

“Allison’s not here. You’re here. And I’m here.”

He says it like that is the most obvious explanation in the world, like it’s the epic sonnets of Shakespeare, the burning passion of every love story since the beginning of time. And maybe it is. Maybe it is just as simple as being here together. Isaac likes to think that it is, or that it can be, at least with Scott.

He reaches out, feels the tangible presence of Scott’s forearm in his hand. He’s here, and he’s real, and he’s looking at Isaac like he never has any intention of hurting Isaac, ever. Isaac’s had a string of people in his life say that very thing to him, try to coax him with a brittle smile that implies they have his best interest in mind.

This is the first time he has ever believed it was true.

Isaac counts to seven before he can’t stand waiting anymore and leans down to kiss Scott again.

People always had claimed seven was a lucky number. Isaac’s never really been lucky until now. 


End file.
